Internal combustion engines such as, but not limited to, diesel and gasoline engines, may include one or more sensors such as, but not limited to, temperature sensors at least partially disposed within the exhaust gas system. For example, these temperature sensors may sense the temperature of the exhaust gas and may be used, at least in part, by an engine control system to adjust one or more properties of the engine such as, but not limited to, air/fuel ratio, boost pressure, timing or the like. Because of the operating environment, the temperature sensors may be exposed to relatively harsh conditions including, but not limited to, vibration, exposure to debris, moisture and corrosive chemicals, large temperature ranges and relatively high continuous use operating temperatures. The conditions may degrade the performance of the temperature sensors and may, ultimately, render the temperature sensors unsuitable for their intended purpose.